


【团酷】Pillow Talk

by AlyssaaaaK



Series: 【团酷短篇】没有痛苦便不配被称之为爱 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: *BGM: Vale Of Tears-Jay Clifford
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: 【团酷短篇】没有痛苦便不配被称之为爱 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963627
Kudos: 5





	【团酷】Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM: Vale Of Tears-Jay Clifford

库洛洛第一次和酷拉皮卡上床时，酷拉皮卡全程不配合，搞得库洛洛有点累。两人的身体刚一分开，酷拉皮卡就一声不吭地缩到床的另一侧去了。库洛洛不想直接就睡，刚才的一幕幕回放在他的脑海里，带来一种难以言喻的得意，让他觉得这个时候应该对一个人说点什么。但“你刚才的表现真好”显然是违心的假话，酷拉皮卡一直躺尸，要不是他那双红眼睛在黑暗中闪烁，库洛洛都快以为自己把身下的人给压死了；“你真美”又像是寻常的溢美之词，酷拉皮卡不在床上的时候也很美，这句话在这里凸显不出这个时刻的特别意义。

这个时候库洛洛才想起自己平时并没有说枕边情话的习惯，于是只好试着调用看过的书中男主人公在这种场景下会说的台词。在那些故事里，赤身裸体的两人躺在爱潮退去的沙滩上时，男人都会抚摸着恋人的脸，温柔地说些好听的话。库洛洛向旁边看去，只看到枕边人的背影躺在自己臂长范围之外的地方。

库洛洛自己对爱情小说缺乏评判标准，所以并不知道哪句台词最合适；而那些女主人公在这种时候的反映又都大同小异，完全没有参考价值。  
库洛洛想了一会儿，觉得有一句人人都说的话肯定不会出错。

短暂的沉默之间，本来已经意识朦胧的酷拉皮卡听见背后有一个声音笃定地说：“我爱你。”

做爱过程中全程半点反应都没有的酷拉皮卡突然像是活了过来一样，一把将被子全部拽了过来、紧紧裹在了自己身上。

还是说错话了吗，效果好像不是很好。上半身全部暴露在外的库洛洛心想。但他似乎也无权要求酷拉皮卡有更合他心意的表现。他在期待一个刚刚和灭族仇人上过床的孩子有什么反应呢？叫骂着捶打自己、声音嘶哑地嚷嚷说“我永远不会原谅你吗”，还是念叨着一些世界上再也没有第二个人能懂的语言、抽泣着入睡呢。

库洛洛觉得刚才那句选得不好，应该再来一次。他又思考了一会儿，想起一个女作家自传里的一句话可能会更适合。

“很疼吗？”

黑暗中，瞪大了眼睛的酷拉皮卡忽然感到眼角一阵酸楚，一颗冰凉的水珠顺着脸颊滑到了嘴边。


End file.
